Episode 1540 (2 December 1997)
Synopsis It's early morning and Frank appears in the Square and looks at Bianca's obviously sleeping household, and decides against knocking on their door. Pat has cooked Roy a full breakfast and he declines it, saying he's too busy and she'll have to eat it herself. She runs out into the street after him to screech after him, and Frank observes this with some pleasure. Phil arrives at the Vic to see Grant, and Peggy asks him what he's doing there. He asks for a cup of tea, and when she's gone he tells Grant that Frank is back, and he's bound to dredge up the past - wherever Frank goes, trouble follows! Peggy is busy arranging Tracey to cover as she says that Grant and she are definitely going to the meeting this evening, and she berates Grant for not reading the letter from the council yesterday. Grant says he doesn't want to go - there's no point and Phil points out he's been in the nick himself, what will that look like. Peggy says he was only on remand, that's totally different. She summons Lenny to the Vic later. Frank eventually rings on Ricky's door, and Ricky tells him that Bianca is not talking to him, and she's in her room. Frank tells him that he understands, because his mother had a miscarriage just before Ricky was born. Bianca appears from her den and tells Frank there's nowhere for him to stay because Ricky is sleeping in the spare room. Ricky goes to work, shrugging about Bianca's latest obnoxious behaviour. Later in the day, George is in the Vic and Lenny comes to see him about working that evening. Peggy announces to Lenny and George that Lenny won't be working in the club later because he has to set out chairs in the community centre for Ian's meeting. George and Lenny look terrified and agree, as Peggy is seemingly not in a mood to argue. She appears with yesterday's awful pink concoction and shows her new toned-down look with another vile pink jacket over the top of the original fluorescent monstrosity. She asks them what they think and George manages to mumble something like .."vision of loveliness". Peggy laughs and says there speaks a frightened man. Conor takes the opportunity when Pauline leaves him to decorate to make a phone call. He asks to speak to someone directly, and refuses to give his name. "Casey" answers and Conor tells him "It's me and I won't tell him where I am right now, as I don't trust you - I don't trust anyone, but I've seen the Irish papers and ..." Mary appears from upstairs and Conor puts the phone down guiltily. She tells him if he uses the phone he has to put some money in the box next to it for the cost of the call. He asks how she is and how she likes living with Aunty Peroxide, and laughs with her at Pauline's taste in wallpaper for her bedroom. Mary seems reticent and sulky, and not at all pleased to see him. He asks if she has a boyfriend, and she declines to answer. Alex turns up at the Arches with some leaflets about abortion or whatever for Bianca. He asks Ricky if he thinks he should visit Bianca, and Ricky says she will probably tell you to get lost, but why not try - nothing else seems to be working, she's being obnoxious to me and my Dad. He adds, oh, steer clear of the "God" stuff, though. Alex turns up and Frank makes his excuses as he spots Pat across the Square. He goes over and cheerily asks her if he can see Jacques. She is very unfriendly but reluctantly allows him to. She makes a comment about always having to pick up the pieces after his family, and he says he's cross with Diane too. He arrives with a huge car park toy for the kid, and Pat's not too impressed. Roy is even less impressed when he arrives home and asks where it came from. Pat says it was a present for Jacques, and Roy tells her irritatedly they can't afford it and to be more careful. She doesn't bother to explain further. Alex asks Bianca if she gave it a name, and she says no, and he suggests she does so. She says she was going to call it Natasha, and he asks if she was allowed to hold it as well, and she says yes. He starts to go on, but Bianca tells him to forget about telling her the baby's in heaven or whatever. He says he wasn't going to, but here are some leaflets, and he leaves his phone number too. She says she wants to be by herself, so Alex leaves without pushing his luck further. Conor takes a message for Ruth - her mother called because her father is very ill in hospital having had a stroke. Peggy returns from the wedding and Annie and Grant and Phil are in the Vic with them. She says she was talking to some of George's old friends, and he was a bit of a lad, doing all sorts. George hastily tells her that it's probably not the time or place... but she goes on. Someone makes a comment about Peggy's hypocrisy about the offender's hostel, and she says George's not the same, he wouldn't dream of doing the same things now. Annie mutters "More's the pity". Peggy goes off to change and George says what did you say? She says it looks like he's trying to pretend to be a respectable businessman. He says he is and leaves looking annoyed. Phil follows it up and Annie says she thinks he's losing his touch - what made him special: he was a little bit dangerous, and women like that. She also says she can't understand what he sees in Peggy. Lenny puts out the chairs and discusses with Robbie how hypocritical people are - the Mitchells; he and Huw have just spent a night in the cells, so did Pauline, Nigel and the rest of them with their playground protest, Robbie and of course Ted Hills, etc. Perhaps they should have a hostel for the innocent victims! The meeting goes ahead as planned and is very well attended. Alex turns up and asks if he can put out flyers for the Christmas tree lights event. Ian says yes, fine. Peggy and Grant are there, and Peggy says it's a good turn out - the silent majority showing their support. Alex says "You know who said that?.. Nixon." The irony seems to go totally over Peggy's head as she says "So what?" Pauline stands up to say why do they have to put the hostel here - why not in Hampstead or Knightsbridge, they seem to be treated as a dustbin. Ian calls a vote and Alex stands up and says he thinks the other side should be heard first. These are people who have made a mistake and want to put it right now - haven't we all made mistakes we regret? Ian says he has small children and doesn't want them exposed to the dangers - there may be paedophiles there. Alex adds that he'll put his cards on the table, he has been asked to be on the management committee, and he can guarantee that there will be no sex offenders, no violent criminals, no-one who's committed crimes against women, in fact many of them haven't committed crimes at all but just need some help to get back on their feet, and we shouldn't write them off for one mistake. He sits down and they call the vote on a letter-writing campaign to the council about it. Everyone votes in favour except Alex. Ruth leaves for Scotland, promising Mark she hasn't forgotten his good news and she will make sure they have a special celebration, just the two of them, when she returns. Credits Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes